Screeding of concrete to form slabs is a well known process. For small slabs, screeding is often accomplished by manual tools. Screeding machines exist for screeding larger slabs. The standard approach when using screeding machines is to have one or more workers employ shovels to perform the back breaking work of pregrading poured concrete for the screed. This approach is relatively expensive and inefficient.
The following United States patents are believed to illustrate screeding equipment representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,627, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,492, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,773, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,351, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,757, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,826, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,114, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,390.
The known prior art does not teach or suggest the screeding apparatus disclosed and claimed herein.